Hard Line To Walk Together
by Darkangle14
Summary: I hate you ,Embry! I hate the day I met you! I hate the freakin' day you made me fall in love with you!" she yelled. And then she ran off and left Embry in the cold black forest.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay this s a new fan fiction about Twilight!! And it's about Embry and his imprint that I made up! I hope you enjoy it!_

_

* * *

_

Walking through the hall ways passed all this other students I'm really bored. Now that the whole damn vampire thing was done with we -as in the protector of La Push!!!- had to go back to school. I'm a Junior in High School and have classes so damn hard that I'm barley passing with a C-. It's sad really ,but it really doesn't matter. I walked still consumed in my thought when I nearly ran into a really short girl. I grabbed her shoulders to make sure that she didn't fall.

"Sorry." I mumbled and looked down. I found myself staring at dark brown sleepy eyes behind a dark framed glasses. I instantly wanted to know more about her. She was pretty! She had light brown skin and a really toned awesome body made for a runner. And she had a long dark brown hair it looked so soft I wanted to run my hand through it. I imprinted! She looked at me with interest- one eyebrow lifted. "Sorry." she said in a strong low voice. I smiled and she looked at her shoulder "Um...not to be rude or anything but I can I have my arms back?" she asked. I blushed lightly. "Sorry, again." I said and pulled my arm away. "So are you new here?" She smiled and nodded "Yeah I just moved in from Texas."

"Wow. Why the big move?" I asked smiling. "Will I think that is a bit too personal. And I don't even know your name." she said. "I'm Embry Call. And your name is?" she smiled and I couldn't help but grin back "I'm Lola Gomez. But you can call me La." she said. "Okay ,La, what is your first class?" I asked. "Mr. Call you are standing to close to that girl!"yelled a random teacher. I stepped back one step. "It's Math class." she said and looked at me. "What is your class?"

"Math class ,also." I sad and reach for her hand "Want me to walk you there?" she pulled her hand away. "Thanks that would be nice." she answered. I nodded and we walked toward the class in silents. _Why did she pull her hand away? _

We walked into class and went to the last desk near the window. She sat on the right and I on the left. I took out my notebook and waited till the teacher started his lecture on how to do PEMDAS. And I was lost by the time she got to the M.

"You are doing it wrong ,Embry." La said.

"You understand this?" I asked she nodded. "Okay then.... can you help me out?" she smiled "Yeah." Then the bell ranged. We all got up and walked out. "Sup man?" Jacob said. Hitting my back. "Hey Jacob. I want you to meet La. La Jacob Jacob La." Jacob smiled -the one ALL girls melted at- and shook her hand. "Hey." she said ,but she didn't seem to be checking him out or anything. "So are you knew here?"

"Yeah from Texas." she answered. Then Leah came over with Quil. " Hey I'm Leah." Leah said and waved to La. Quil nodded in her direction "Quil. And your name is?" he asked. "La." she answered. "So are you the shy type?" Leah asked as Jacob wrapped an arm around her waist. Yeah Leah and Jacob were going out. Quil had imprinted on Claire so it's going to be awhile before he was holding a girl. "No....... not offten." La answered. "Don't listen to her. We don't." Quil said and Leah slapped the back of his head. La giggled then the bell ranged so we all took off. Leah ,La ,and I ran towards History. We all took are sits. "Hello students. How are you today?" said the teacher as he walked in front of the class.

Most the students said a quick 'fine'. "Today we have a new student in our mist. Miss La-La Gomez. Please stands up." he said. La sighed and stood up. She smiled then sat quickly down. Leah laughed "you are the quiet type." La stuck her tongue out at Leah and went back to listening to class. "Is she your imprint?" Leah asked way too low for La to hear. I shrugged and looked down doodling a flower. Once the bell ranged again. We all left and third period and fourth period I didn't have La. When lunch came around I wanted to see La.

When I got to the lunch room I scanned for La. I found her standing next to Quil and Seth - laughing. I instantly feel better I walked up towards them. "So how is school so far?" I asked and La smiled at me "It's good. Seth and Quil are in my fourth period Art Class and Leah is in my third period Language arts class. This guys are really great!" she said and looking at Quil and Seth. "I'm happy."I said. And Quil and Seth started making kissing noises. "La and Embry sitting in a tree K I S S I N G! " Seth started to sing. La blushed and slapped Seth on the arm playfully. "Oh shut up Seth." she said and I just laughed.

We got our lunch and went to the table. La sat next to me and then Seth then Quil. Jacob came to sit next to Quil and Leah. "Um...do you guys always it that much?" La asked and I laughed. "Yeah we have to keep our strength up." Quil said and Seth nodded. "Oh that's cool." La said and went back to eating. Leah looked at her then sighed " Can I see you class list?" she asked.

And La handed her list to Leah. She looked at the list then nodded to her self. She got out a pen and started writing on La list. "Okay look. The classes with an L on it means you have me in them. The ones with J means you have them with Jacob. E with Embry and P is with Quil." Leah said and handed the list back to La. She nodded and looked the list over. "Why the P with me?" Quil said. And Leah smiled "It stands for pervert." Leah said and Quil glared at her. La smiled and then I heard footsteps.

I looked up and saw to jocks walking over. "Hey Babe." said Johnny he was the player of the school and it seemed by the look in his eyes he wanted La. "What are you doing here with this druggies when you can be with me?" 'Very lame pick up line.' I growled and was about to stand up ,but La put her hand on my arm and then stood up. "Sorry Babe ,but I like this group better then some lame ass like you." La said glaring at him. Tim -the other jock - laughed "Riiight. Like they are better then us? You know you want to come with us." then he made a really big mistake he tried to grab her arm. I reached out to grab it ,but it was gone and I caught air. I looked up in amazement.

Tim was on the floor -cupping himself - and La was glaring daggers at him. Leah was standing right next to her smiling. The lunch room was quiet now and everyone was staring at us. "Who hit him?!" Yelled a teacher. "It was me." La said in a confident voice. Leah laughed "And me." she answered. That's when I noticed a hand print on Johnny's face. "To the office!" the teacher yelled. La and Leah nodded and started walking towards the office.

I Still was in shock. Johnny and Tim were helped up and walked to the nurse's office. "That'll teach them to mess with our girls." Seth said and Quil nodded. Then we all looked at each other after a few minutes of silence we all burst out laughing. I could tell that it was going to be a fun year.

Turned out Leah and La had lunch duty for a week and we all laughed at them. We were still laughing at them when Leah said that if we kept laughing at them that she will poison our food. That shut us all up. When we were alone just before tenth period which we had free we were in a art class -painting. When I tried talking to her ,but she was sorta spaced out.

"La what is wrong?" I asked and she frowned "Nothing Embry. It's just that I can't wait to go home." She said with a bit of acid. I frowned but didn't want to push it. I just nodded and she went back to painting a baby's face. The baby looked alot like her ,but the baby had deep green eyes. "Hey La." I said quietly. She looked and smiled at me. "Yeah Embry?" she asked and I got somewhat nervous. "Do you wanna go somewhere with me? You know like friends going out." She seemed real excited then her eyes dulled more then her normal eyes. "No Embry I'm sorry." she said "I really want to but I have to do something at home. Really I am sorry." she said.

I frowened but nodded "No it is cool." I said and she frowened. We went back to painting. When the bell rang La and I went to her locker where Leah was waiting. "Hey La whats up?" Leah said and La smiled at her. "To my house. I have alot of stuff to do." I sighed and Leah looked at me. I looked at La and said "I have to go. Jacob wanted to see me. Bye La." I said and went to the forest and changed to my wolf self.

* * *

_(Lola's point of view)_

Embry left and Leah looked at his walking figure. "Did something happen?" she asked and I nodded "He asked me out and I said no." I answered. Leah looked at me like I was crazy. "You don't like him?"

"Yes I like him! It is just that I have to go home. I'm really sad because of that maybe I'll be able to go out with him sometime." I answered and I started to walk out to the light rain. Leah stayed behind and I put on my I-pod. I was listening to 'Last Resort by Papa Roach' and walking to a small shop named 'Call's shop' ran by a Kimlee Call. I walked in the store and smiled to Miss Call. "Thank you ma'am for watching my baby sister- Leanna. I really am thankful." I said and Kimlee handed over my small seven month old sister.

"No problem Lola! She is really cute." she said and I smiled. "And I have no problem with taking care of her while you go to school and at work here." she said and I smiled "You are giving me the job!"I siad. She nodded and I jumped up and gave her a one armed hug. "Thank you so much!" I said and Kimlee laughed "No need to thank me! And don't worry about your secert getting out. It's safe with me." she said and winked. I smiled and let her go. I put Leanna in my jacket and put her tiny head on my neck an dshe wrapped her tiny arm around my neck. I zipped my jacket with my left hand and had mt right arm around Leanna.

"Thank you again ,for everything." I said and left. I walked out and towards my house. Thats right MY house. It was a little weathered down ,but the rent was cheap and it kepped us warm at night. "Okay baby. I'm gonna feed you and put you to sleep then make me something to eat and do my hundred pages of homework." I told her and unlocked the door. I made Leanna her bottle of warm milk and feed her. Her very dark green eyes looked up at me.

I smiled at her and she giggled. She finished eating and I burped her. She fell asleep next to my feet on the love seat.I smiled and covered her with our throw blancket. I started on my math homework . Around ten in the afternoon I finshed all my work and I was ready to go to bed. I got Leanna off the couch and pulled out the bed then I put Leanna on it and then I laid down next to her. "Mommy I miss you and daddy too. I really hope you two are watching us down here. Night." I whispered and fell asleep with one tear falling down my cheek.

* * *

_So what do you think about it?!?!?! I know Lola's point of view is short i just thought you guys needeed to know a little more of her. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the review! Here is chapter two!_

_

* * *

_(Lola's point of view)

I woke up at five in the morning and changed baby into a long sleeve shirt and sweat pants. Then I changed into black pants and a purple long sleeve shirt. Then I got her diaper bag ready with ten diapers and her formula and a bottle. Then I warmed up a bottle of milk and feed baby. Then I got a breakfast bar and ate while I got baby's blanket and wrapped her around like a taco. Then I put on her little cap and grabbed my backpack and her bag and left the house. It was freezing and raining! I ran towards the store and slipped in. Kim-lee was behind the counter looking very tired ,but smiled when she saw me.

"Good morning Kim-lee." I said and kissed baby on the forehead. She giggled and slobbered all over my cheek. I laughed and I handed her to Kim-lee. Then I heard someone moving behind me. "Hey Mom I can't find the coke! Sorry." Embry's voice came. I turn around quickly and gasped. Embry was standing close to the back door with a confused look and he was looking very cute. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt and blue jean grease stained pants. I looked away "What are you doing here Lola?" Embry asked. I looked down and Kim Lee was looking between Embry and me. She smiled "You know Lola ,Embry?" she asked.

Embry nodded "Yeah." he said then looked at Kim Lee. "Whose that in your arm?" he asked "Her name is Leeanna and she is the baby I'm taking care of." Kim Lee answered. Embry looked even more confused ,but didn't question Kim Lee. "Um.. I've gotta go. Bye Kim Lee. Bye Embry." I said and walked out but not before Kim Lee said "Go with her Embry and make sure she gets to school safely." I heard Embry say a quick 'okay' and the door opened. I was already about five feet way from the door. Embry walked towards me and smiled. "Hey." he said.

I smiled at him. "You're up early." he commented "Why are you up any was?" he asked. I sighed "Because I like to get ahead on my day."Embry nodded. "SO where did that baby come from?" he asked. I stopped and stared at him wide eyed "YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE BABES COME FROM?!?!?!!?" I asked. Embry looked at me like I was crazy "Of course I know where babes come from I just mean WHO did the baby come from." He said. I laughed ,but was trying to find an execs. "She is my sister." I answered. He nodded and smiled. "How old is she?" I smiled -I enjoyed talking about Leanna- "She is seven month old and will be eight month in June 30. She is my little pocket of joy." I say and Embry looked at me. When we were passing a two story house Leah came running out along with Seth. "Hey guys wait for us!" Seth said and walked right up next to me. Then we passed a red house two blocks later and Jacob came running out with Quil. "Guys what took you so long?" Quil asked then he noticed me.

"So you where do you live?" He asked. "Cause if Embry is going to pick you up and walk REALLY slowly then I'm gonna have to wake his sorry ass up more earlier." he said and I looked at him "I live close to the store and I was there this morning so Embry walked me." I explained. Quil grinned and whispered something to Jacob. Leah sighed and whacked both their heads since she was between them. Seth was walking next to me and I felt really short. "Why so quiet Lola?" Seth asked. I shrugged "It is just that.........I'm really short compared to you guys." I said and everyone laughed at me "EVERYONE is shorter then us. We are natural giants." Jacob said and Leah laughed along with Seth and Quil.

Embry smiled and said" Don't worry Lola I think you aren't short at all." I smiled "Thanks Embry! You are so nice to me." Quil made kissing nosies and Leah and Seth smacked him at the same time. "Ow! That hurt like hell!" Quil yelled and I giggled. We got to the school and Jacob and Leah walked to their lockers which are on the east side while Seth's locker is on the North side. Quil ,Embry and I had our lockers on the west side. Quil grabbed my arm and dragged me over to his locker. "Okay listen up Lola. In this school their are several groups that you need to be very aware of." He said in a very serious voice. I looked at him and nodded slowly.

"Okay you see those girls in the really short skirts. They are the cheerleaders. Trust me they are a very bad group. **(I personally have nothing against cheerleaders but they are always the mean girls so thus they are the mean girls in my story)**And you see the group over there next to the water fountain are the Gothics and punks. They are cool and stuff but they are kinda of too quiet." Quil says and I nodded" Then the people over there are the jocks. Trust me they are cool too, but we really don't mess with them cause they kind of think we are druggies." I looked at him and Quil quickly puts his hands up "No no no we aren't trust me. Anyhow. Then we have the real druggies they are bad news also. And then that really tall guy walked towards us is the biggest loner in the world." Quil says and I look up.

I just had to giggle. Embry was walking towards us. He smiled when his eyes landed upon us. I didn't fell awkward towards Embry and it would seem he wasn't akward towards me so we were cool. I opened my locker and grab my book out. "Hello Quil." Embry says and hitts his shoulder kind of hard. "I heard what you said about me." he says to Quil. My eyes got wide and Quil just smiled. "Yeah yeah." I'm so scared." Quil says and then the bell rings. "Time for class." Embry says and we head of to first period.

* * *

_Will I'm done Hope you like. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for the review! Here is chapter three!_

_

* * *

_

(Embry point of view)

La was working on her worksheet that the teacher gave us. She was almost done..... I was stuck in question one. I start drawing instead and La coughed. I looked up and saw the teacher walking right at us. I quickly cover my drawing and pretend to be working. "Having trouble Mister Call?" she asked and I looked and smiled. "No ma'am. Just trying to figure this out." she smiles "That means you are having trouble. Miss Gomez can you help Mister Call?" La smiled and nodded. The teacher walked away and La moved closer to me "Okay so this is how you do it." she says and we began to work.

When the bell rang we hurried out. Quil was there and quickly hugged La. I sigh thinking 'Where is the damn teachers when you need em?' and he just smiled at me. "Lo, I missed you!" he says and La giggles. 'Lo?' her nickname was La not Lo!!! I glare at Quil. "I was only gone for one period!" she said and I almost had a heart attack. 'Remember ,Call, he has an imprint! His in love with _her _and not La!' I chanted in my head. "But what if something happened to you?!" Quil said and La sighed " Embry was with me! He wouldn't let anything happen to me!" she said as if she was so sure of it. At least she trusted me Quil smiled at me and let go of La. "So are you going to sit with us at lunch today?" La smiled and nodded. Leah came and pulled La way from us. "She can't. She has lunch job along with me. Sorry boys!" La sighs and then the bells ring and we went off to class.

(After School)

Leah and La were still in the office when the bell rang to let us out of school. Quil Jacob Seth and I were waiting outside in Jacob's car. Which is WAY to small for us so Jacob was in the front seat and so was Quil. Seth and I were in the back seat laying down.

"Okay so what happened to them again?" Seth asked. He was in the library with some girl during lunch so he missed it. Some dude said something to Leah and La told him to shut up. But then he told her to shut the beep up and Leah threw a spoonful of 'meat' to him. Then the lunch lady reported ALL of them." I finished leaving out the part were Quil and Jacob had to hold me back from going and fucking him up. Yes I ,Embry Call just cussed something from Jacob that I picked up while I was in his head.

Seth smiled and nodded. "Looks like Leah just found her best friend and criminal helper." Seth said grinning. I groaned and pulled my hands over my face. "God I hope not!" I mumbled and everyone laughed at me. "Did the goody goody Embry imprint on a rebel Lola?" Jacob said teasingly. "Shut up! You were a goody goody before you imprinted on Leah. Now you're a even more pain in the ass and a 'rebel'. I said "Shh! The girls are coming." Quil said. "Do they look sad or mad or what?" Seth asked."Naw they are laughing." Jacob said in a smug tone. I sat straight up. "They are _laughing_?!" I asked in shock. And then I hit my head on the roof. Everyone started laughing and I grumbled. Leah and La came up to the car.

"Why are you guys laughing?" Leah asked and La smiled at me. I smiled back and opened the back door for her to come in. She slipped in right next to me and said a quick 'hi' to ever one. "So whats the damage?" Seth asked when Leah finally sat down in between Quil and Jacob. "We have been banded from the school." Leah said and then La took over "For a whole three days." They both smiled and then La frowned. "I'm gonna be in trouble."

"We are always in trouble." Leah said with a evil grin. La laughed and then looked out the window. "Drop us off at the store." I said to Jacob. He nodded and stopped a few minutes later. We got off and La waved to Leah until they were out of sight. "So wanna tell me what is really up?" I asked as we stepped into the store. "I'm fine." she said and then went to my mom. They seemed to like each other a lot. My mom handed La a name tag and pointed to the soda area. La smiled and nodded. "You're working here?" I asked and La rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Just till I go off to college." she said.

I smiled and walked towards my mom. "So.....do you like Lola?" my mom asked and I blushed. "You can say she imprinted me." I said. Of course my mom didn't get the joke. Unlike most of the packs parents my mom had no idea that I was a werewolf. Mom smiled at me and moved towards La. "Get to work mister." she said. La was fixing the coke bottles. I went to the back and got some of the things for the shop.

I heard La walk towards my mother. "Ummm.......Kimlee?" she said My mom said a 'hmm?' "I was just wondering if you would let me put your house number done for health thingies and if I get in trouble. You know?" Why did she have to ask my mom? Didn't she have a house phone with her parents?' I thought. "Sure Hun. But will you get into alot of trouble?" my ma asked. La giggled and said "Let's just I have a best friend named Leah Clearwater and have to deal with High School boys." I laughed quietly.

"Leah Clearwater?! Oh....My phone bill is going to be so high!" my mom teased and just laughed with La. I walked with a box full of chips. "Whats so funny?" I asked. "Nothing dear." my mom said and set us both back to work. After about three hours later mom told me to walk La home. It was a quiet walk and the baby was shivering lot so I told La to let me hold her. She did and the baby smiled at me then fell asleep. "Wow that is a first." La said and I beamed at her.

When we got to her house -which looked to be in really bad shape- all the lights were off and it seemed nobody was home. "Where are your parents?" I asked and La shrugged the smacked her head "I forgot they went to Seattle for a three day honeymoon get away." she said and I looked at her doughtfully. "Thanks for walking me home ,Embry." she said and pecked my cheek really quickly as I bend down to hand her baby. I froze and she went into the house.

Lola Gomez just kissed my cheek?! I thought and walked home in a daze.

* * *

**So what do you think?! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Here is chapter four!_

* * *

(Lola's Point of view)

Okay so since I wasn't allowed back to school for three days I filled my days with as much work as possible and making sure Leanna was okay. I worked hard and Kimlee seemed to like me lot. When school was out Embry came over and Kimlee told me to go and have fun since I worked all day. I smiled and asked if she was sure. She even let Embry ditch work and come with me. We walked quietly for a while. Embry was walking next to me and we were headed in a random direction. I didn't care because I felt protected with Embry. Which is odd because I hadn't felt protected by someone just being there for a long time. I felt like I could trust Embry.

"So what do you wanna do?" he asked and I smiled "Got no idea what there is to do." I answered and I saw him grin. "I have an idea that you might just love." he said and grabbed my hand I smiled at him. And then he started running. I laughed to see how eager he was. When we ran for a while he stopped and turned to me. "Okay so close your eyes and don't open then till I tell you." he said and I frowned. "But Embry." I said and he smiled "Do you trust me?" he asked and I slowly nodded. He beamed and then I slowly closed my eyes. Then he started pulling me forward. I walked behind him with my eyes closed. He stopped and whispered "Open your eyes." I shivered and opened them. I gasped at the sight that met my eyes. It was a cliff and it was so beautiful. I looked around and then at Embry. He was smiling shyly at me and I threw my arms around his torso. "This is so pretty ,Embry!" I whispered because I feared that if I talked too loud then it would mess this up. I heard him chuckle and felt his arm wrap around my waist.

I looked around again and smiled even wider. "Glad you like it ,La." he said. I let him go and walked towards the edge. "Watch it." Embry said when I looked down. I grinned at him "Don't worry ,dude." I said and looked back down. Embry came and sat at the edge swinging his legs down. I frowned "Watch it." I mumbled and he just grinned at me. I rolled my eyes. I sat next to him. I looked out and noticed that it had started raining. "When did it start raining?" I asked and Embry laughed "Its been raining since we got here." he answered and I knew my eyes got wide."Really?"_that was so crazy! Why_ _didn't I notice the damn rain?!_"Yeah. Where have you been?" he asked teasingly. I rolled my eyes again and shivered. "Are you cold?" he asked. I nodded and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I instantly warmed up........was it because he was so warm or that he just put his arm around me "Thanks." I said and leaned into him. He put his head on top of mine and we stayed that way for a while.

"Embry?" I whispered. "Hmm?" he said and I smiled "I'm sorry." I said. "For?" he asked pulling away his head to look at me I looked to the ground "For saying no to you. When you asked me out I mean." I said. He was quiet for a while I looked at him. He slowly began to move his arm. "Sorry if that was making you uncomfortable." he said and I quickly got hold of his arm. "It doesn't make me feel that. Its nice." I said and he re-wrapped his arm around me and I relaxed. "The thing is that I was saying sorry because you're a great guy. And I like you." I mumbled. "I was saying that because I was a bit confused." I gulped wondering if he would ask me out again. I like Embry a lot and Leah told me that he liked me ,too. And kimlee like me so I thought it would be okay since everyone seemed to think it was fine.

I had thought it was rushing it ,but now I felt like I knew about Embry enough to date him. I smiled at him -blushing- and saw that he was deep in thought. I didn't say anything. After a while he smiled at me. "Okay. I like you ,too." he said quietly and I smiled. "Would you go out with me?" he asked and I nodded. He grinned really big and I hugged him. "Wait ,but this wouldn't affect our friendship or work partners. Right?" I asked and he nodded. "Okay." I said. We sat there just being happy to be in each other's arms.

When we got to the shop -hand in hand- Kimlee beamed at me and I smiled back ,shyly. Leah was sitting next to Kimlee and when she saw us she grinned and said "About damn time" I laughed and said "Its only been an hour at the most." I said looking at the clock. "Wow that's the longest hour of my life." she said. It was seven and Embry and I left at four. Holy crap! "Oh." was all I could say. Leah grinned and looked down at mine and Embry's hands. "I see you two were busy." was all she said.

Kimlee looked at our hands and smiled "Nice job ,kid." she said to Embry and he blushed. Funny. I thought and smiled at Kimlee."I hope you don't mind." I said giggling. Kimlee's face brighten up "Oh...no! Its about time my son a had a girlfriend! And a good one at that." she said and I smiled wider to her. "Okay so now we actually have a reason to behaves." Leah said winking at me. "Yeah." was all I could answer.

* * *

_So now they are dating! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_


	5. I'm sorry about this!

It pains me too write this but I have had writers block too long with this story so I guess its done. If somthing comes up and I get inspried then I'll write this again. I'm sorry and wish it was diffrent, but if you have any ideas just tell me and see what I can do. :) Thank you.

~Darkangle14


End file.
